mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
''Cartoon Network contra Mortal Kombat ( CN Vs. MK ) es un próximo juego de fanfics que se lanzará en 2017 para PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, New Nintendo 3DS, Wii U y PlayStation Vita. Si es desarrollado por NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, THQ, Dimps y Kickstarter y publicado por Cartoon Network Interactive, Midway Games, EA Games, Activision y Epic Games. El desafío, sin embargo, el nuevo kombat comenzó el Mortal Kombat vs. Red de dibujos animados ( MK Vs. CN ''). Gameplay The game set a new system have special for new mature and the new features. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat learn to make a factions for hired and 12D is a new gameplay by unity 9D have HD about Mortal Kombat Cataclysm. The Kombat set X-ray and have new ability call Aggressor Mode and Enhanced Move, but the Super Move came from Injustice: Gods Among us, WWE Immortals, Xiaolin Showdown vs Avatar and Creepypasta the Fighters and Tag Team can returns for new formula. Tag Team can use Cretality and the faction was about rank for level of characters. Online can be here on Steam for console. New profile have gave custom for create a fighter was about RPG games and the characters are complete weapon fighting game from Soul Calibur series. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat uses a scheme similar to the Mortal Kombat Armaggedon. Each character uses power of XV-Trigger, is unleashed will make mega move (all by deauflt) from Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter and the sequel of Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat was gift the sacrifice move, disability and the harder move and insane move. Past into give the 12.5D, the new was about hyplind.The two new features is X-Ray Throw and Ultimate Move are here. The next console have been about Gohnole, Joinblech and Bashamed for new hired is 13D fighting game. The Fatality have been lesson for more blood about the Gothtality to uses awakening mode. Custom characters to make yourself, new features about the Hylongsertia to make extreme explosion and the Unimascer to make 9000.0000.0000K HD learn to maximum. The Update Version will be activated online, campaign mode arrive play other factions and races about Konquer mode and with free-to-play online games going to Browser with Unity 10D and is about time to Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network to the next generation. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name X-Ray move and massacre move (from Terrordrome series). Full pictures have full activate 3457.8888.900000i, former into special HD to see perfect demolution and wreckition. The Kombat The Kombat system is a special fighting style by TigerPlanet, EyeAsylum, BearMassacre and Metal Company inc. The Variations need to get upgrade to become most stronger Kombatants of the glory. Make Register to choose side will create the fighter. Game of Open World have clamed all full version of update. When the Kombat have building some more extreme and more gore.When the next generation by Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network, the Kombat will be new, then will be make the DLC for something about Super Kombat. Mortal Kombat Reborn will give the Breaker and Mortal Kombat War will give the Soldtality. Mortalities is the most best game of Mortal Kombat Games and Multitalities have returns. The Immortality is here, when can uses meter variation and a new feature could be "super meter variation". Meanwhile there one about ability could be "Kombat Spirit" and learn the update for online about spreme HD even 13DX, here something new and DLC fatalities. Sequel have new features elements, multi kKmbo to give then, when uses block will be full. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Warhammer vs. Marvel Universe will give the most extreme fighting, will be here. Mortal Kombat Vs Shonen Jump Universe will give the fusion ability and adventure mode, Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe will give the pro combo, Street Fighter Vs Bold Dracers Universe and Warhammer Vs Playstation Universe will give the command moves and cross arts and van but MUGEN vs. Freedom Forces and MUGEN Vs Chima Universe will give the EX special moves, also knows breaker, enhanced special move and most increased powerfull is kombat skill and musou fatality. Free-Fall Kombat Free-Fall Kombat system from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe, the features have been news for Free-Fall Kombat, will came so long fallen, supreme attack fallen, flying air into battle and lesson for destruction unless Mortal Kombat Vs Shonen Jump Universe, have surifsar, to relcame into space and smash down. Increased the speed and damage on air with zivihellion, learn to extreme rate speed attack and have super charge. Even new feature, this could be XXL moves, hyper move and supreme move, day and night have dissect for Free-Fall Kombat to be faster. Zivihellion is a secret ability can fly in space former into battle, supreme moves have been arived from Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe, hyper move is most power of combo is about Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter, sutifsar is about charged power to get X-ray and XXL moves is a secret combo to increased the destruction and explosion. XV-Trigger can make to sky with XXL moves, super charge, zivihellion and X-ray Throw. Wild have consume all arenas was is about ultimate and will learn to express fortress, it be make all HD remastered for 13DX, wild need other Free-Fall Kombat his get the pro moves, is the most awesome kombo and damage was is about extreme moves. Extreme Moves is the next updates for Cartoon Network Vs. NetherRealm, will learn to Free-Fall Kombat to get Mobile will uses. Wild need for ultimate moves, is so much stronger to uses kombo, XV-Trigger was been updates for news. Scarltality is the new fatality to uses XV-Trigger that Brutality, rate have new skills could be team charge to uses tag team were they have, XL-Ray and XL-Ray Throw is now available for new. The XL-ray is the pro combo former into Mega Kombat and XL-ray throw is the powerfull of Hyper Kombat to keep fallen to uses with XV-Trigger. Arcade Ladder Arcade Ladder have been news for Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat, they make all arcades from Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe. The Kombatants will been here for more numbers by Xiaolin Showdown VS Avatar, they will be supreme becomes stronger and will learn bosses for battle. Our Kombatants will ender the arcade ladder with all differents (very easy,easy,normal,hard,very hard,insane, and impossible). New Arcade Ladder will be mixed with updates. The very different rised then could be "Immortals" the very impossible but there need strength to be challange us now they here to becomes stronger by Guides, the next updates into future. Hired for DLC to free updates even more then will be get koins and souls and buy all kombatants with King of the Hill can arrive unlockables all DLC kombatants and two quest kombatants about future. All differents have been updates for more, than Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter, very under specials could be even more will then, the Xiaolin Showdown VS Avatar will give the most paster of Ladders have been mixed all the Arcade Ladders was maked. Edit Arcade Ladder and will be perfect tower of tournament was created, even better from the sequel of Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat, upgrade for your Mods was great news about Arcade Ladders from Cartoon Network X Jetix and Art of Dightyen X Mortal Kombat. The new Arcade Ladder of Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat have the crunger was good ideas from Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network was specials. Mortal Kombat: Kall of Korrupts will give the ablonger, Mortal Kombat: Cataclysm will give the endless fury, Mortal Kombat: Dark Vengeance and Mortal Kombat: Retaliation will give all the super Powerstars. Kreate a Fighter With the Kreate a Fighter, they will building some armor and weapon for kombatants and will get all kombatants from marketplace. Kreate a Fighter was returns from Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon, they have a new online for worldwide about consoles and then will be kreate a account to get online to fight for all players. The pay and wild outer seen changed up other to taked marketplace and equipped all weapon and armor in Kombatants was gain stronger of your account. Hired for special, body was fixed and they maked about supreme forgot the ranks. Then will make a fighter with equipped, belt ourmaked and only will learn to career on the console and mobile, search to forge to make powerfull weapon and armor to make stronger, faster and defenses. Complete level up, they some tell about skill trees and will give the great fused powerfull from Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe and forgot for bigger ultra rare to be succces. The most playable was complete about updates could be class tree and the most factions tree was maked all supreme. The head, upper body, lower body, arms and legs can make level up and gears can make to, they will be stronger to be champions, accessories are make updates for fighter, even now they will be evolution. Kreate-A-Fatality haves returns to getting for Kreate a Fighter explain together insending to Kreate a Arena by most included from Street Fighter Vs Bold Dracers Universe to make all creates, even voice are charged to make new version. Special Moves have been supreme fighting style with weapons, there mighty kombatants will must get class will become (Warrior, Paladin, Mage, Necromancer, Thief, Guardian, Hunter, Barbarian, Death Knight and Deamon Hunter), the Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network have forgot other class could be (Assault, Berserker, Assassin, Sorcerer and Flame Knight) and now they all races (Human, Orc, Elf, Fairy, Goblin, Undead, Robot, Angel and Deamon) are maked in Kreate a Fighter. Survivor Main the Survivor with can still continues long away numbers. Survivor will get the score to get longer enough to be loser, if came by Warhammer vs. Marvel Universe and Mortal Kombat Vs Shonen Jump Universe will gift the metals and Art of Dightyen X Mortal Kombat will gift the trophies where to maked our leaderboards. Plot The story is about the Mortal Kombat and Cartoon Network Universe are coming to fight our tournament against Vilkahn, and become the most overpowered and ultimate strength. Playable Kombatants Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat contains a roster of 40. Each character has 3 Different Variations and can be upgrade to becomes stronger with Gear System, which mean gived the increased. The power have got the XV-Trigger to uses ability with variations and Gear System can be increased more powerfull. Time your choosing for our side, greatest advanced characters of Cartoon Network or ultimate strongest warriors of Mortal Kombat. By to choose your side will be playable as 5 kombatants as well. The game haved to join our factions when online activated. Cartoon Network * Wayne Cramp * Lucien Cramp * Johnny Bravo * Samurai Jack * Grim Reaper * Ben Tennyson * Robotboy * Courage * Eddy * Ed * Blossom * Lazlo * Numbuh One * Juniper Lee * Dexter * Omi * Coop * Ami * Yumi * Johnny Test * TOM * Rikochet * Mac * gumball(unlockable) Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Jax Briggs * Raiden * Shang Tsung * Liu Kang * Baraka * Ermac * Johnny Cage * Kano * Kitana * Reptile * Stryker * Sonya Blade * Kung Lao * Fujin * Bo' Rai Cho * Khameleon * Sareena * Kabal * Tri-Borg * Nightwolf * Noob Saibot Bosses * Mojo Dojo (Sub-Boss) * Vilgax (Boss) * Goro (Sub-Boss) * Shao Kahn (Boss) * Vilkahn (Final Boss) * Gumball (unlockeable boss) Secrets * Professor Scam * Johnny X * Evil Blossom * Evil Omi * Dark Raiden * Inferno Scorpion * Cyber Sub-Zero * Zombie Liu Kang * Axfern (True Final Boss) * gumball * black gumball Starter Zones Cartoon Network # Toon City # Cul-De-Sac # Foster's Home # Dexter's Lab # Underworld # Sector V Treehouse # Vilgax's Palace Mortal Kombat # NetherRealm # Ice Pit # Acid Bath # Falling Cliffs # Kuatan Palace # Dark Prison # Shao Kahn's Fortress curiosities *in the game gumball take the paper of scorpion and ermac but in the chapter 31 gumball is the protagonist *ghost rider is an secret boss in the game Category:CrossoversCategory:CrossoverCategory:Cartoon Network GamesCategory:Cartoon NetworkCategory:Mortal Kombat GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:PS4 GamesCategory:PlayStation 4 GamesCategory:PS Vita GamesCategory:PlayStation Vita GamesCategory:New Nintendo 3DS GamesCategory:Wii U GamesCategory:Nintendo Wii U GamesCategory:Video GamesCategory:GamesCategory:Fighting GamesCategory:Cartoon Network VsCategory:CNCategory:CN gamesCategory:Cartoon networkCategory:NetheRealm StudiosCategory:Netherrealm StudiosCategory:The Amazing World Of GumballCategory:The Grim Adventures of Billy and MandyCategory:The Powerpuff GirlsCategory:Adventure TimeCategory:Ben 10Category:Regular ShowCategory:Ed Edd n EddyCategory:2017 GamesCategory:Steam GamesCategory:THQCategory:MixelsCategory:Scooby DooCategory:RobotboyCategory:Xiaolin ShowdownCategory:Johnny BravoCategory:Foster's Home for Imaginary FriendsCategory:The Kid Next DoorCategory:Tom and JerryCategory:Mega XLRCategory:ChowderCategory:The Marvelous Misadventures of FlapjackCategory:ToonamiCategory:Adult SwimCategory:Codename Kids Next DoorCategory:Johnny TestCategory:Hi hi Puffy AmiYumiCategory:Whatever Happen To Robot JonesCategory:NetherRealm StudiosCategory:WorldSavage ChannelCategory:12DCategory:PG-18Category:Crossover fighting gamesCategory:Crossover video games Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat Category:CN Vs. MK Category:Fan games